Shattered Hearts
by Yu Mutou
Summary: Kingdom Hearts, my version. SoraKairi, RikuSora (Kinda sorta) Please read an review! - (I suck at summries!)


**Shattered Hearts  
By: Yu Mutou  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, which belongs to Square Enix and Disney.  
  
**Author Note**: Hello all! Finally I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! For all of you who are wondering when my other stories are going to be updated the answer is soon! I just got the game (KH) a little while ago and ever since I've fallen in love with the characters (Sora and Riku!), plotline, animation, and everything about it (except Kairi, grrr). This fic is going to revolve around the basic Kingdom Hearts plotline, same worlds (I think) etc...but it is going to be "my version". Or, let's say if I could have written the game this is how it would have been. I know lots of people have already written stuff like this but then again, everyone has their own opinion on how the story should really be. A few notes before I begin...  
  
1. The prologue is really short for a reason! (I want me next chapter to start and end at a certain point so that's why it's so short.)  
  
2. In the first chapter the characters will be OCC. (I couldn't help it, it needs to be there for the story to work. Sorry in advance!!!)  
  
3. Even though in the first chapter it seems like this is going to be a romance, it is not going to be one. There will be a few romantic things here and there but otherwise, it will be an adventure genre.  
  
4. I am not a fan of Sora and Kairi! You'll see the couple I am a fan of later in the chapter...hehehe.  
  
What am I waiting for lets get started! Oh, and please review!!!  
  
**Chapter One: Prologue, the promise**  
  
The sun was setting on Destiny Island. You could look up in the sky and see a swirl of amazing colors. Red, pink, orange, any color your could imagine. With the water slowly lapping up on the shore and the soft sound of rustling leaves in the distance, you could call this a perfect moment. Sitting the beach enjoying all of this beauty were Sora and Kairi. They both wanted to get their last look at the island that they both loved so much. Tomorrow along with Riku, they'd all leave on a journey. A journey to see different worlds, all that the universe had to offer. Many people would wonder why someone would want to leave such a beautiful island for places never seen before. Only the longing for adventure in Sora, Riku, and Kairi's hearts could answer that question.  
  
"Well Sora, tomorrow we leave." Kairi said looking up at the setting sun.  
  
"Are you ready for whatever's out there?" Sora asked.  
  
"Whatever's out there...I'm definitely ready for it."  
  
"Me too." Sora picked up a small stone and threw it out in the ocean. "Kairi?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Will you promise me something?" Sora asked looking up at Kairi.  
  
"Promise you what?" Kairi replied giggling.  
  
"Promise that you'll once we leave, you'll never go away from me...ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to ever lose you...so promise?" Kairi looked into Sora's deep blue eyes and nodded. She leaned forward.  
  
"I don't want to lose you either Sora." Kairi and Sora were so close. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Kairi closed her eyes and leaned in towards Sora's lips. When Sora saw this he gulped. He had always liked Kairi but, this! 'Maybe it's the sunset talking...' Sora thought. He was just about to pull away when Sora felt the longing to kiss Kairi too. He wanted to feel her lips against his. Sora leaned forward and closed his eyes. They were just about to kiss-  
  
"Hey Sora, Kairi! Whatcha doing!?" Riku said walking towards them. Sora and Kairi opened their eyes and looked at each other. They both fell backward anime style.  
  
"What do you mean what are we doing!!?? Were not doing anything!!!" Sora said sitting up all panicky. He tried not to look Kairi in the eyes. 'What was I thinking?' he thought.  
  
"I dunno, you two looked pretttty close to me." Riku said chuckling.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi bonked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey! I've been working hard all day long on our raft and this is what I get!" Riku said as he sat down next to Sora.  
  
"Is it done!" Kairi said in excitement.  
  
"Yup, no thanks to you two. Your both lazy!"  
  
"You got that right." Sora said lying back in the sand. He yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
"We better rest up you two, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Kairi said. She stood up and stretched. "Well aren't you coming?" Kairi said as she kicked Sora in the side.  
  
"Mmmm...." Sora mumbled.  
  
"One sec. Kairi, we'll be right there." Riku said. Kairi sighed and started to walk away. Riku watched her leave and after she was gone he looked down at Sora. "Hey! Lazy one!" Riku said as he kicked Sora.  
  
"Why does everyone keep kicking me!" Sora said sitting up.  
  
"Nice going Sora." Riku said as nudged Sora I the arm.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you and Kairi!"  
  
"Oh, that." Sora said trying not to smile. Riku sighed and looked out at the ocean.  
  
"You ok?" Sora asked leaning forward. Riku shook his head and looked back at Sora. He stared into his eyes and noticed they where the same color of the deep blue ocean. A pair of eyes that you could get lost in...  
  
"Yah, I'm ok...no wonder Kairi likes you so much..." Riku said softly.  
  
"Am I really that much of a likeable person?!" Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't think of anyone I like better..." Riku said as he reached forward and ran his fingers through Sora's hair. Riku grabbed his hand and held it up to his lips. Sora pushed him away and stood up, stumbling back.  
  
"Uh, webettergetgoingit'sgettinglate..." Sora said talking really fast. He was nervous all of the sudden.  
  
"Your right," Riku said jumping up, "we need our strength for tomorrow." Riku said as he gave Sora one last glance. With a smile he started to walk away. Sora just stood there in utter confusion. 'What in the heck just happened here?' Sora thought. 'Riku can't be...no! No way! Just my imagination.' He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out to the ocean.  
  
"Goodbye, Destiny Island..." Sora said as the final rays of sun sunk into the ocean in the distance.  
  
**Author Note:** Well, It's not the greatest, and it's short but please no flames! I promise the next chapter will be really great! Hopefully this will be updated soon! The more reviews the sooner! So please, review!!!   
  
**Yu Mutou**


End file.
